One-Minute Melee: Supergirl VS Blossom
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: On a search for the Rowdyruff Boys in Metropolis, Blossom meets up with a superheroine who seems to believe that BLOSSOM was the one wreaking havoc on the Daily Planet. Will Blossom manage to teach the girl her place, or will Supergirl succeed in turning Blossom in? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Superman, which belongs to DC Comics, or the Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to Cartoon Network! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

Welcome, one and all, to a brand new One-Minute Melee! Sit back and relax as we get this underway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

**_GO!_**

* * *

**(Metropolis, Daily Planet)**

It was a hectic day over at the Daily Planet as a lot of people seemed to be mostly focusing on the news of the big hole in the sky, and the mysterious voice that called itself 'Father'. In fact, a lot of people were clamoring it as the big news of the century. But even the biggest news of the world wasn't enough to cover the fact that lately, monsters of great caliber have been invading the town lately.

In fact, two people were sitting in the break room, just watching the chaos unfold within the Daily Planet's room as one of them was casually sipping coffee. The person sipping was a young red haired man wearing a green shirt, brown jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes, while the other person just watching with a frown was a blonde haired girl wearing a red long sleeve open shirt with a black vest, a short white crop top, black jeans and black boots.

"Sheesh, the chaos out there has been quite hectic." The girl, known as Kara, groaned as she held her head.

"Just be happy Clark and Lois are out on that business trip, or they'd be one of the ones working on this story right away." The boy, known as Jimmy Olsen, shrugged as he continued to sip his coffee.

Kara looked over at her boyfriend before shaking her head. She too had heard about the hole in the sky through the Justice League and the Teen Titans, but she was told to keep quiet about it from the others until they tried to figure out what was going on. But right now, Kara was just finding herself even more bored than before. She wanted to get out and get some action in, but the best in action she done was destroy any monster that came to Metropolis. It wasn't an easy job, but she knew somebody had to do it, since Superman was currently with the Justice League right now.

But aside from that, it just became a regular boring day in the offices of the Daily Planet. Sure, she had some fun talks with Jimmy, but she really just wanted to go out and find out whoever this Father person was that was behind the giant hole. She looked outside as she noted the hole getting bigger. She could feel it tug in her hearts. An end of the world would be getting closer every day...

All of a sudden, three crashes were heard from inside the office as Kara snapped her attention back towards the office window, Jimmy looking just in much surprise and confusion as they found three streaks of of different colored lights rushing in, punching each reporter in the face, leaving the office in ruins as the lights went out through the holes they came in.

"What the heck was that?" Jimmy asked as he opened the door from the break room and noted the damages.

Kara narrowed her eyes as she said to herself, "I'm not sure, but they don't look so good."

Her eyes widened as she paused to think about it, wondering if these streaks of light had anything to do with the giant hole. She gave a smirk as she started to run off, Jimmy looking back in confusion. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to investigate this further." Kara called back as she ran out the door.

The photographer's eyes widened as he grabbed his camera. "Wait! At least let me come with you to-"

But as Jimmy left the room, he noticed that Kara was nowhere to be seen... mostly because she was currently on the bottom floor of the Daily Planet, hiding in a storage room, changing into her secret identity.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other end of town, three streaks of light were flying by Metropolis as they seemed to be investigating what seemed to be a wave of troublesome crime taking place. These streaks of light were actually three little girls flying as each of them were peering around. The girl in the middle had orange hair, big pink eyes, wearing a red bow, a pink dress with a black stripe in the middle, white tights and black shoes. The girl on the left had blonde hair that was done in two pigtails, big blue eyes, and wearing a similar outfit as the girl in the center, only blue. And the girl on the right had black hair, big green eyes, and similar clothing, only green.

These girls were the Powerpuff Girls, known as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup respectively. Buttercup grimaced and frowned as she noted the destruction in the alleyway as the three landed down.

"Sheesh, those Rowdyruffs were NOT holding back." Buttercup frowned as Bubbles looked up and squinted at the graffiti written on the wall.

"Rowdyruffs were here, Powerpuffs stink." Bubbles said... before her eyes widened. "HEY!"

"We better keep an eye open, girls." Blossom frowned as she looked around. "After all, they left that note saying they were going to wreak havoc in other towns. This is one of them, for sure."

Indeed, it was quite true. The Powerpuff Girls had recently got word from the Mayor that the Rowdyruff Boys were going to make trouble in other towns, starting with the city of Metropolis. While the three of them have never been there themselves, they have heard quite the stories about the trouble that's caused in that city, and how Superman would usually save the day. But, they had heard that Superman was out of the city, and with the city being invaded by THEIR villains, the Powerpuffs knew they had to step in.

"But how do we know where the Rowdyruff Boys ARE?" Buttercup groaned. "They could be anywhere in the city..."

Blossom paused as she paced around for a couple minutes, before getting an idea. "Well, they're probably going to expect us to stick together. They probably won't expect us separating."

Buttercup's eyes lit up as she gave an evil smirk. "Oh, clever! Split up and search, then catch these boys off guard when they least expect it! Good plan, Blossom!"

Blossom couldn't help but give a smile as she closed her eyes. "Why, thank you Buttercup. Nice to hear a compliment from you..." Then she frowned, "Now listen, if you see the Rowdyruff Boys, give the signal right away, okay?"

The girls nodded as Bubbles and Buttercup flew off on their own paths, going in different directions. Blossom gave a nod as she looked back at the chaos that was caused, before shaking her head as she started to fly off in a different direction than her sisters.

A few minutes later, Blossom was scanning the area as she flew around. So far, the town seemed pretty good, save for the destruction of a building that was likely destroyed by a monster. She shook her head as she muttered to herself, "Definitely not the Rowdyruff Boys's work."

As she kept flying, she became unaware that something was flying towards her at top speed. Blossom heard the wooshing sound as she stopped in the air and turned, noticing a tall blonde haired girl wearing a white crop top donned with a red S logo, a blue skirt, a red cape and red boots flying straight towards her. The girl seemed to be angry for some reason, which Blossom did not understand.

Sure enough, Kara, AKA Supergirl, stopped in her tracks as she noted Blossom, before crossing her arms angrily. "So, you're one of the streaks of light I'm looking for... you have a lot of nerve trashing the office of the Daily Planet!"

Blossom looked confused at first, before her eyes widened. "No, listen, that wasn't me. Whoever trashed your office is actually one of the people I'm looking for! My sisters and I have been sent here to apprehend them!"

Supergirl narrowed her eyes at the little girl. "Forgive me if I'm not giving you the benefit of doubt, but I don't buy that for a second."

The red haired girl's eyes widened before she flew towards the blonde haired girl's face. "Look, just listen to me, will you? You're smart, so you should know something's off."

"Yeah right." Supergirl growled as she went into a fighting stance. "You expect me to believe that you're innocent in this affair! Either come along quietly, or I will take you down!"

Blossom shut her eyes in annoyance as she growled, putting up a fighting stance of her own. "Ugh, I was hoping we'd do this the easy way... but fine... we can do this the hard way."

**PREPARE YOURSELVES TO BE THE EYE OF THE SKY!  
****FIGHT!**

**(60 Seconds)**

Blossom, who just wanted to get the fight done with, raised her arm and threw a punch towards Supergirl, only for the blonde haired superhero to dodge the punch. As she dodged, Supergirl surprised the little girl by grabbing her by the shirt and started to rapidly punch her multiple times. As soon as she was done punching her, the blonde haired superhero winded up and threw her in the air.

Blossom managed to recover as she got her power of flight back as she stared at the girl, before narrowing her eyes. She then started to fly up in the air, just as Supergirl was heading towards her. Supergirl looked around before the little girl she was after came from behind and punched her right in the back, making her yelp. Supergirl turned towards the little girl in anger as she narrowed her eyes, sending out lasers from her eyes. Blossom, realizing what the girl was doing, also sent lasers from her eyes as well as they collided.

Supergirl found herself just as surprised to see that the little girl before her also had heat vision, but found herself determined as she kept staring, trying to get her end of the laser to go towards Blossom... but unfortunately, Blossom was also doing the same. Eventually, the two lasers canceled out as they flew back a bit.

"Okay, okay..." Blossom muttered to herself. "I don't have Bubbles or Buttercup to help me out here, so I'll have to improvise."

**(50 Seconds)**

The red haired Powerpuff Girl then turned towards the blonde haired superhero as she narrowed her eyes before flying up futher in the air. Supergirl narrowed her eyes as she followed the girl, little realizing that they would be leaving the Earth as they headed straight up into space. Both girls stopped as they found themselves near the edge of Earth's atmosphere. Then, as Supergirl prepared to fly towards the red haired little girl, the girl took a big deep breath and sent out a wave of ice, surprising the girl as she found herself frozen.

The ice chunk then began to fall as Blossom started to head straight down towards the ice chunk, intending to punch it with Supergirl inside. However, though Supergirl was stuck in the ice, she wasn't frozen entirely as a hint of red glowed in her eyes. As the city of Metropolis grew closer and closer, her heat vision soon melted the ice block as Supergirl found herself capable of flight once again. She looked up to see Blossom heading straight down towards her.

Blossom's eyes widened when she realized that the girl was now free and tried to stop, but it was too late. With one hand, Supergirl grabbed the little girl's hand and flung her over to a building, destroying a part of it in the process. Blossom recovered quickly as she narrowed her eyes as she raised her hands up in the air.

Supergirl could only watch in curiosity, wondering what Blossom was up to.

**(40 Seconds)**

Her question was answered as lightning came out of the little girl's hands, causing Supergirl to yelp as she dodged the lightning bolts. But no matter how much she flew, the lightning bolts became too much as she flew inside a building. However, the lightning bolts followed as they made contact with the building as part of it collapsed. Blossom gave a satisfying nod as she flew in the building.

However, as soon as she entered inside the building, a desk was flung towards her and managed to hit her, causing her to stumble a bit as a vial of a black liquid marked 'X' fell from her pocket. As soon as she recovered, Blossom scooped up the vial of Chemical X and stuffed it inside her pockets as she turned to see Supergirl grabbing a chair, intending to throw it at Blossom.

Blossom dodged the attack as she grabbed a nearby telephone and threw it at Supergirl, causing her to stumble a bit as she rubbed her head. The blonde haired superhero narrowed her eyes at the young girl as she ran over and punched the little girl again, multiple times before throwing her to the wall. Blossom recovered and growled as she started to spin around, forming a tornado in the room.

Supergirl could only stand firm as she watched some nearby items enter in the self-made tornado.

**(30 Seconds)**

Eventually, Supergirl herself managed to get herself swept into the tornado as the tornado grew bigger and bigger, making the entire building collapse on itself. All of a sudden, the blonde haired superheroine flew out of the tornado as she managed to stop herself in midair, just in time to as she was about to collide to another building. Blossom panted as she turned towards the taller girl, looking ready to battle some more.

All of a sudden, Supergirl's eyes narrowed as she gave a loud yell, before flying over and punching Blossom, surprising the little girl. Then, before she knew it, Supergirl grabbed the little Powerpuff Girl by the hand and started to drag her up into space... right up to the sun. Blossom was surprised as she noted how fast the girl was going, but before she had time to react, Blossom found herself being thrown into an asteroid.

Supergirl then used her laser vision as Blossom smashed herself on a nearby asteroid, with the laser vision affecting the Powerpuff Girl and destroying the asteroid at the same time, just as Blossom and some small meteors were sent back to Earth, with Blossom landing on her back as the meteors smacked her in the face. A couple seconds later, Supergirl landed back on Earth, next to Blossom, with a smirk on her face.

**(20 Seconds)**

"Which part of you hurts the worst?" Supergirl asked as Blossom slowly got up, her dress nearly burnt, her bow in tatters. But she was not going to give up. Her eyes narrowed as she started to run towards Supergirl, punching her in the face.

The blonde haired heroine gave a loud scream as Blossom flew around and punched the girl in multiple areas of her body. Supergirl was pretty surprised at this little girl's stamina as she tried to grab her, but she just became too fast for her. All of a sudden, Kara got uppercutted in the chin by the little girl as she was sent flying over to another building... a building that had a room that carried her one weakness. As soon as Supergirl landed in that room, she got up as she tried to fly, but she couldn't. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned to see that inside the room, in a little basket...

...was a green rock, a glowing green rock.

"K-Kryptonite..." Supergirl groaned as she winced.

**(10 Seconds)**

Unfortunately for Supergirl, Blossom did not have that same weakness to the green rock as she flew inside and slapped her hard in the face, causing Supergirl to stumble back for a bit, the little Powerpuff girl circling around her and punching every angle of her, one punch being so hard that one of her teeth flew out.

Supergirl tried to get out of the room through the hole she came in as she jumped, but Blossom managed to follow right behind her.

**(5...)**

Supergirl's weakness from the kryptonite was still felt as her power of flight had not kicked in.

**(4...)**

But, seeing as how she was falling, Blossom managed to get under her and save her, grabbing her body.

**(3...)**

Supergirl looked down and winced, noticing Blossom's fiery pink eyes as she seemed to wind up for the pitch.

**(2...)**

Blossom managed to throw her into the air as Supergirl winced, knowing what was to come next.

**(1...)**

And sure enough, the impact came as Supergirl found herself colliding with a large building.

**SMACK!**

The contact was the one thing that managed to get the young heroine unconscious.

_**KO!**_

Blossom could only watch as the young heroine fell to the ground. After a moment, the red haired girl took a few deep breaths as she looked at the girl in sympathy. She walked over and looked at her unconscious body, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but you really wouldn't listen..."

Before she could go over and examine the body...

_**CRACK!**_

Once more, the Earth shook. Blossom immediately snapped her head to see the hole growing a lot more bigger than usual. Blossom then looked over to Supergirl… and bit her lip in horror. She had heard about this Father person saying that people with similar attributes would meet and fight. Her mind went into overdrive, wondering if she just made the situation worse. Looking worried, she looked around, wondering what to do, when she heard two voices.

"BLOSSOM!"

Blossom immediately looked up to see a worried Bubbles and Buttercup headed right for her. Blossom sighed in relief as she flew up to the two girls. "Oh girls, thank goodness! I think I messed up!"

"Yeah, we all did!" Buttercup said in a panic. "The Rowdyruff Boys weren't the problem at all!"

Blossom blinked twice in confusion. "Huh?"

"I just saw the news on the TV!" Bubbles said. "While we were away, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy and Him managed to take over Townsville!"

Blossom shook her head in shock. "Wh-what?"

"They just used the Rowdyruff Boys as a distraction to get us out of Townsville!" Buttercup growled. "The only town they stopped at was Metropolis, then they flew back there!"

Blossom looked concerned as she asked, "How bad is it back there?"

"Thankfully, it's only the start. If we can get back to Townsville, we'll stop those three from destroying our home... again!" Buttercup crossed her arms with a smirk... before noting the down Supergirl. "Sheesh. What happened to her?"

Blossom paused as she looked over at Supergirl, looking concerned before looking back towards a concerned Bubbles and Buttercup. Blossom sighed as she said, "Some girl thought I was one of the Rowdyruff Boys and tried to stop me. I only attacked in self-defense, I swear."

Bubbles flew down over to the downed Supergirl and checked her pulse... before giving a smile. "Well, she seems to be okay, so I don't think you hurt her too bad..."

"Heh, yeah. I think she did more damage to you." Buttercup said, noticing the tears of the red Powerpuff Girl's clothes.

Blossom only rolled her eyes as she said, "Well, I'm sure she'll be fine then. Come on, girls, let's save Townsville!"

With that, the three girls started to fly off, just as a weakened Supergirl opened one eye, slowly regaining consciousness. She just spotted the three streaks of light leaving as she narrowed her one eye.

"You did well in besting me... but I'm sure we'll meet again... this isn't the end..." Supergirl said to herself as she growled.

**This melee's winner is...**

_**BLOSSOM**_

* * *

**_NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

_**These female ninjas have quite the experience with their fans and have honor, but what happens when these two collide?**_

* * *

And with that, another One-Minute Melee is done and over with! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
